Labeled: Shadow Messenger, Impartial Citizen, And Clairvoyant Cop
by stormy003
Summary: Among a group of three, there is a well know Clairvoyant who's affiliated with the Buddy Police. Within that group stands a girl with little to no interest with the problems in committing crime or stopping one. The final member, however, is secretly a mischievous member of Disaster. Her facade stands strong and has gone unnoticed countless of times, but will she soon get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Lesson was in session as a certain aqua green haired girl tried to keep her golden eyes open in class. Nonetheless, her efforts were becoming less and less effective as the energy in her body slowly dissipated. She just couldn't stay up in class any longer due to the lack of sleep that's weighing her mind down at the moment, but fortunately for her, class was near it's end.

'Hey, Yuna...! Don't fall asleep in class!' Tasuku whispered worriedly, reaching over to her before she fell over.

The girl immediately snapped herself awake again upon hearing her closest friend's voice, cursing to herself for nearly dozing off in class.

'Sorry, I'm trying my best not to,' she replied quietly as she straightened herself out.

'Work getting to you?' he asked as he leaned over a bit. 'I've noticed your efforts to stay up in class dying down since last week.'

Yuna nodded as she held back an upcoming yawn and massaged her temples a little to relax a little. Smiling, the boy reached over and gave a quick firm squeeze on her left arm and dropped his before they were caught.

'It's almost the end of the school day. Maybe you should go home and rest instead of coming to work with me. There's always tomorrow and the future of course.'

Of course hearing that from Tasuku usually keeps the girl relaxed, but today was the day she first visited the office with him as well as the first day she met Stella Watson, Takihara Tsurugi, and Commander I. The girl also hasn't been able to visit the three due to all the work loaded on her for the past weeks, so it was a must for her to see how they were doing.

'No, I'll still come. Don't worry about me,' she replied as she loosened the dark blue and red tie around the collar of her white dress shirt.

'If you say so. I won't stop you,' Tasuku said as he slightly tugged on his blue blazer, feeling a little unsure about her decision.

He was constantly checking on her as he focused on class lessons and playing around with the dark blue and red cuffs on his blazer, crossing and uncrossing his dark blue covered legs awkwardly. The final bell of the day rang several minutes later to end school; the teacher dismissed the class, allowing the students to pack up and leave for home or where ever they were going to go. Yuna stood up from her seat a little too fast which caused her to feel dizzy and lean over her desk to stay balanced.

"Whoa, no need to rush," chuckled her friend as he helped keep her steady on her feet. "You know nothing good will actually come to you if you rush."

"Says the boy who's trying to grow up quickly," she countered in a muzzy sounding voice.

Tasuku chuckled nervously knowing that she was right as she recovered from her unstable body and began to pack her tools and books. While doing so, he followed her action as well and put away his supplies into his bag as quickly as possible. That was until a few other students came by and began asking the two for autographs and handshakes.

"C-can we get autographs and possibly handshakes from you both?" the students asked in a hopeful sounding tone.

It seemed like they both were getting different kinds of students asking the same questions everyday right after school when they got the chance to ask. Their answers were always the same.

"I don't mind," said the prodigy, smiling his usual smile.

Yuna rolled her eyes playfully at the boy who seemingly stuck his tongue out at her and bowed respectfully to the students before she started the handshake and autograph session.

"Why of course," the female singer replied as she held out her hand.

The two began their unassigned tasks as they were being bombarded with questions they think and were pretty sure they may have been asked more than a dozen times by now.

"Are you both always this close?" a girl asked.

"Yes, always," the blue spiky haired boy replied, his crimson eyes closing to match his smile.

"How long have you known each other for?" a boy asked.

"About four years or more," Yuna chuckled as she handed her autograph over.

"Your hair is so long! Isn't it hard to take care of?" another female student questioned.

"Why, yes, it quite is. But I don't mind," replied the idol as she shook her hand.

"How's work, Tasuku?" a male student asked.

"Very good and busy as always," he said as he handed over his autograph and gave a handshake.

"Why don't you say a catchphrase or something you have always said on stage right now, Yuna?" someone suddenly suggested which caused the girl to go stiff.

That was a sign to get her out as soon as possible, but Tasuku and even Yuna wasn't really sure if they'll make it out alive from the crowd. They were also nowhere near an exit nor the windows.

"R-right now...?" Yuna asked nervously which had everyone nod and grunt in an excited sounding way.

'Oh dear..' Tasuku thought. 'She's never good at this sort of stuff, especially when off stage..'

The girl was now blushing shyly as she played with the hem of her school uniform's dark blue skirt, her feet pointing inwards as she looked down a little nervously. The students in the classroom were too excited to even notice her uncomfortable state and continued to wait eagerly for her little phrase she was known to say during meet and greets as well as performance.

"... L-lo-l-lovely... c-chu...!~" she quietly said nervously as she tilted her head a bit to the left and winked her left eye.

She was leaning back a little; her right hand was now forming a handgun as her left hand rested on her hip. When she said 'chu,' the students also decided to join in like how they always did in the audience during concerts and created a hand gun as well while they winked back at her. Tasuku was smiling brightly at both the girl and the crowd around them, but he was still worried about her suddenly faint from anxiety and current lack of sleep.

"So cute when she isn't idolized!" a boy commented.

Tasuku suddenly felt uncomfortable when he heard the comment, his smile twitching a little and becoming forced.

"But also cool when she IS idolized!" a girl squealed, emphasizing the word 'is.'

Yuna rubbed the nape of her neck shyly as she smiled and looked down at her grey tan shoes, noticing the cop beside her feeling a little tense.

"Alright now, everyone, but we've got to go somewhere now," Yuna announced, earning a disappointing 'aw' from the crowd.

"Thank you for your kindness!" they chimed in unison before departing.

The idol and cop waved them off as they finally left them alone again, both students sighing a breath of relief.

"Shall we get going?" Tasuku asked as his genuine looking smile reappeared.

"Jealous now, are you?" Yuna giggled sleepily as she grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

"Maybe just a tad."

Psychic Knife Dragon and Jackknife Dragon appeared out of their respective cards in their miniature form as Tasuku and Yuna got out of the building and into the open field. As usual, the white armored dragon was sour towards the Boy Wonder Cop and the green armored dragon had to hold him back incase he tried to attack.

"Yo!" a female voice chimed joyfully.

Yuna turned around and smiled nervously at the light lavender haired girl who trailed her bright lavender-blue eyes on the two as she fixed up her long black glove adorned on her right arm. More specifically, she was keeping an eye out on Tasuku.

"Going on a date or something, you both?" Yumiko asked playfully as she slyly smiled and lowered her eyelids at them.

"Date? YEAH RIGHT!" Psy exclaimed sarcastically.

Jack only groaned and pulled him back from Tasuku and Yuna before he said or did anything else disruptive.

"Not a date..." Yuna said awkwardly before getting cut off.

"Oh, so you both aren't dating then? I guess the rumor was a dud!" the girl with long and extremely layered hair exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Quick on her feet, Yumiko sauntered over to Tasuku as she fastened the white and gold straps on her red vest she unfastened earlier and got up real close to his face. Being very close where their noses were close to touching by a centimeter, the girl smirked casually which got him to feel more nervous than ever and lose his head in the clouds.

"You know, you're a cute guy and all, but why do you hang out with Yuna so much?" the girl asked in a more seductive like tone. "She's not one to show herself off like anyone else you see and is also easily flustered as well as scared by everything."

"T-that's not a problem with me at all...!" he defended. "Isn't that a good enough reason to stick with her then?"

Yuna frowned at the true statement and remained in place as she uncomfortably looked over between the two. She was quite annoyed with what was going on in front of her, but stayed calm as she occupied herself by unbuttoning and buttoning the dark blue button on her blue blazer.

"Then do you really like her like everyone states? Or are you actually interested in someone else and sticking with Yuna due to hopelessness?"

"I- er..." the boy began awkwardly as he backed away and pulled Yuna with him.

His action only encouraged Yumiko to continue flirting with him and get him to break down into a mess even if it meant getting Yuna very ticked off and awkward towards Tasuku and herself. In her opinion, it was always fun to get people flustered over her and her many ridiculous questions until their brains were all scattered.

"Cat got your tongue? Come on, you can say it. No one's going to bite," the girl said, bringing her hands behind her back and getting a little closer than before. "Well, I don't think anyone will."

She was now leaning over a little more, allowing her low twin braided tails as well as some of her shorter layered hair hang loosely over her sleeveless short teal and white hooded jacket. Her puffy sleeves were drooping off her shoulders a bit more than usual since her arms were crossed behind her back and tugging her sleeves.

"C-can you back away a little?" he decided to say instead, his cheeks completely tinted with red due to how close she was.

Meanwhile, Psy was still complaining in the background while Jack continued to talk him into calming down. Yumiko was sorely disappointed in his response as she did what he asked and crossed her arms together after she pulled on her cream turtleneck.

"I, at least, know how to match my socks..." the younger girl suddenly said awkwardly.

She pointed down at her legs with matching shin length dark grey socks and Yumiko's legs which had a single black thigh high sock on her left leg and a single black shin length sock on her right. Yumiko blinked curiously before she looked down to see what she meant and looking back up, smiling brightly as she just gave them a shrug. Moon Celestial, Selene finally appeared out of her card and walked over to the two dragons behind everyone. The female monster suddenly gave a light whack with her giant heavy-looking silver bow on Psy's headgear.

"You need to calm down, Psy. Your blood pressure is going to rise that way," Selene said softly.

Psy only rolled his eyes as he returned to his regular form which prevented the miniature Jackknife from holding him down any longer. Of course, to keep him from running off and kicking his buddy into oblivion, Jack also returned back to his original form to continue his task.

"I. Am. Calm!" he exclaimed, now shouting gibberish and complaints to the woman with long blue hair.

The students only ignored what was happening between the monsters and continued on with their own conversation, more like Yumiko's and Yuna's conversation.

"Did you skip out on school today again?" Yuna asked curiously, smiling worriedly at the older girl as she peer behind her back to check on their buddies.

Selene was busy smiling and holding her hand out to keep Psy from getting any closer as Jack struggled to keep him still. He was still going on about how close Yuna and Tasuku were; after all, Psy never really liked seeing his human buddy close to anyone but him.

"Well, duh. Why else would I be here? Besides, school is a giant pain in the butt," she replied with a wave and bored look.

"Uhuh..." replied the idol with not much enthusiasm. "Anyways.. We have to go, Yumiko. Tasuku has work today and I'm just there for a semi-small visit."

In response, the girl rose a brow and crossed her legs together as she rested her hands on her hips, leaning back as if she needed a clearer view of the sight in front of her. Yuna and Tasuku only peered at each other quietly before looking back at Yumiko for a quick response with all the commotion finally dying down.

"You two are a pretty cute couple anyways, so I can't possibly steal Prodigy here from right under you," the girl finally said.

"... Are you still onto that..?" the two childhood friends groaned embarrassingly.

Yumiko only chuckled as she began to play with the red and white flower ribbon on the right side of her head unconsciously, pointing at their locked hands.

"Of course I am, especially with that display of affection right in front of me," she stated as she grinned.

The two noticed what she was hinting at and suddenly became flustered as they tried to come up with an excuse.

"Umm- We- That's..." Yuna began to stutter.

"F-friends can hold hands too! I think.." Tasuku said nervously.

Their buddies eventually walked back to their respective owners with Selene being as graceful as ever, Psy looking pooped out, and Jack completely relieved that he no longer needs to keep Psy from going berserk around Tasuku and Yuna.

"Might as well go now if you both are in a rush," the older girl told the two as she stepped out of the way.

"We're not exactly in a rush," Psy said as he became miniature again, raising his arm up in defeat.

"But thank you," Yuna finished as she smiled softly.

Jack allowed Tasuku's buddy skill to activate as he carefully picked up Yuna off the ground, knowing how much she feared heights along with how tired she was at the moment. Psy no longer had the energy to suddenly lash out on him for getting too close to his buddy and just lightly lifted himself off the ground with his feathered dragon wings, Jack following suit. The light green circles appeared at the heels of Tasuku's grey tan shoes which indicated that the skill was now active for use.

"We'll see you when you visit again or something," Tasuku told Yumiko as he gave her his signature smile.

The girl waved at the two as they took off into the sky with both dragons following them on either sides; Yuna was literally falling asleep in his arms as they left.

"Selene, do you think we'll be able to make it to Aibo Academy before they leave?" Yumiko asked her buddy, smoothing out her short teal skirt and long feathery looking ends of her cream shirt.

Selene soon also activated her buddy skill for Yumiko to use as she fixed up her pink and white hair ties. Her teal and white striped ankle boots were now having bright light blue blades underneath the soles of her heeled shoes as if they were a pair of ice skates.

"I believe that you won't catch the students you want to catch," her buddy stated bluntly.

Before she left Yuna and Tasuku's school campus, she looked at the dragon figures and the two students shrink out of her sight in the sky. Tasuku did the same as he glanced down behind him to see if Yumiko had left yet. She had just turned away and began to skate off quickly to her next destination, leaving trails of light blue falling stars behind her as he checked. Yuna's face was now buried into his body as she tried to block out the light shining on her face lazily.

"I'm still debating whether to take you home or not," the boy suddenly said awkwardly as he faced back to the front.

A muffled and tired sounding 'noooooooooo...' suddenly sounded from the girl, his chest becoming warm due to her breath. He ended up chuckling at her response and continued heading straight to the Buddy Police Headquarters instead of taking a turn to her house.

'Tasuku, you're very comfortable.. Like a really soft pillow..' the girl commented sleepily, blushing a little at herself.

The boy allowed the blood rush to his cheeks as he looked down at the girl curiously and smiled, knowing how embarrassed she must be right now. Yuna mentally laughed at herself as she gripped his blazer a bit tighter and pulled herself closer to him. It was clear that she is still aware of the height they were currently at.

'I'm sorry, I must have sounded ridiculous,' she said, her voice barely even audible.

"Not at all," he replied with a light chuckle before messing around with her. "Maybe I should let you sleep on me more often?"

The girl went silent as she turned her head a little to allow her single sharp left eye peer at him shyly while he smiled like a giant idiot at his own joke.

'Maybe when I'm tired and you're taking me home or for a visit...' she mumbled sheepishly which caused Tasuku to burst into laughter.

Jack was smiling warmly at the two as they continued their path to the card office while Psy on the other hand looked like he was going to drop out of the sky any minute. Of course out of worry, the dragon in his regular form continued to check up on the miniaturized dragon as he watched their buddies bond with each other.

"I might just let you do that, Yun," he continued to tease.

'Don't encourage me to,' Yuna stated as she buried her face back into him. 'You might regret it.'

His only response was to hum happily as he picked up the pace and headed over to headquarters, landing in front of the entrance silently and carefully. Instead of putting Yuna back down on her feet, Tasuku casually strolled in and kept a straight face on as he mouthed the words, 'She's tired right now.' The officers in the building smiled and nodded as they continued their work with Stella at the front desk waiting for him. Jack had to return to his miniature form again to keep an eye out on Psy as they both entered a second later and followed the young cop.

'Did she overwork again?' the teen chuckled quietly as Tasuku nodded.

'She insisted to visit and, well, here she is. Sleeping like a hibernating bear,' the boy chuckled.

Smiling at the two, Stella pulled her blonde hair out of her face as she set her red hat with the police emblem pinned down onto her head and pushed up her black thick frames glasses up the bridge of her nose. She then began walking off with Tasuku into their main control room, closing her icy blue eyes in a joyful mood and excited to see Yuna awake again only for more small chats they always had when she comes.

'Mr. Takihara and the Commander would be happy to finally see her again, just not in this state,' the young woman giggled energetically.

'You think?' Tasuku replied, laughing along with her.

* * *

 **All OCs belong to me. Spamming stories. AFK.**

 **~stormy003**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, excuse me? Are you waiting for someone?" a female child asked awkwardly.

Hiro peered over at the elementary student with a light red-brown hue in her hair and blinked his sharp emerald eyes blankly before responding to her question.

"Actually, yes, I am..." he said carefully.

The students of Aibo were leaving campus for the day; some of the students were commenting about how creepy the teenager with light blue hair was being while others were worried about how close the little girl was to him. He was busy hiding behind a tree and scanning the crowd for his three favorite siblings in the middle and elementary school entrance in which gave him the impression of a shady person.

"Could it be that you're looking for the Mighty Sun Fighter?" she asked excitedly, leaning in closer and balling up her hands into tiny fists.

"The Mighty whatta what?" he repeated clumsily, completely dumbfounded.

"The Mighty Sun Fighter! My big brother, Gao!" she said again proudly, her small ponytail and spiky long hair following her movement as she jumped.

Hiro blinked and then gave a low chuckle as he squatted down to the little girl's height, his eyes now leveled with her amber eyes.

"The well-known and undefeated buddyfighter, Mikado Gao?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" a young boy's voice asked curiously.

The two looked up at the source of the voice and caught sight of a boy with red and black spiky hair and identical amber colored eyes. His arms and hands were dressed neatly with white wrapping bandages and a band aid was on the left side of his cheek underneath his eye. Apparently, the boy was mainly dressed in indigo with little black, white, and yellow accents especially around his shoulders, tall collar, and rolled up sleeves on his short jacket and the side of his pants. He looked very similar to the young girl who stood before Hiro. Next to him was a short red and orange dragon clad in gold armor and a red cape behind him to top it off. He was now tugging on the brown belt around his waist a bit. A giant drill is also seen on the end of his tail and his backhand's golden glove.

"Gao, Drum!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

The famed Sunfighter gave a grin to the young girl's way as she ran over to him and began to drag him over closer to the teen wearing a grey hooded jacket with many pockets to be seen and decorated with beige fur around his hood.

"Uh, isn't it a little hot today to wear something like that?" Gao asked as he chuckled a little awkwardly at the teen's appearance. "Your jacket is like a turtle neck and it looks pretty heavy.."

"He must be roasting in that outfit," Drum commented, inspecting him.

"Ah, don't worry about it! That's a reason why I rolled up my sleeves," he said, showing the maroon cuffs that rested on his forearms and then pointed at his revealing orange t-shirt underneath, "and zipped my jacket halfway up."

Gao nodded as he fixed his torn up indigo cap with a sun ornament rested in the center and dropped his arms back down beside him. Hiro took notice of the orange and yellow picture of the sun on the boy's deep red t-shirt accented with black around his collar.

"You really like the sun, don't you?" Hiro suddenly asked as he smiled again, standing back up to brush off his light tan baggy cargo pants from any dirt and creases. "Naming yourself after the sun and even having symbols of the sun on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the boy's buddy asked.

"Nothing offensive, really. But am I correct?"

"Eh?" Gao said curiously at the question as he blinked a few times. "Well, I guess you can say that I do. I just want to be there for everyone and help those in need, you know? Shine brightly just like the sun does and brighten everyone's mood!"

Hiro nodded approvingly at the boy's answer as he untied his slightly long spiky hair only to retie it back into his usual short ponytail.

"I understand where you're going at," the teen replied as he walked past Gao and pat his shoulder. "I'm Hiro, by the way. Don't mind me looking like a stalker. I'm just here to look for my siblings."

"Hiro... I'll remember that! I'm Mikado Gao and this is my younger sister, Hanako!" he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Hiro!" the young girl in the long sleeved yellow sweater and grey shorts exclaimed as she stuck a hand into the air.

"Nice you meet you both as well-"

"Hiro!" a pair of voice exclaimed.

The teenager and elementary students turned over to see a pair of twins running over to them, waving at the called boy with their dominant arms up in the air. The boy with messy straight light blue hair was dressed identically with his twin sister who had her bouncing straight light blue hair braided together and held together by a hair tie with pink rabbits on them. Hikaru was apparently wearing his usual white and light green cardigan over his black shirt and his baggy grey-blue shorts over a pair of black baggy pants. Hikari on the other hand was wearing a light green cardigan decorated by white frills over her black flowing dress and black pantyhose. A ribbon was ties behind her cardigan instead of brought to the front.

"Kasumi already left which is why we're late again," Hikari panted, her white lacy headband slipping off her head. "She never walks home with us anymore.."

Hikaru slapped away the dark blue strap away from his leg before reaching over to fix his older twin's headband for her and sighed.

"Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she'll avoid you if you come pick us up," Hikaru commented, pulling the tired girl up right and fixing her straight bangs.

"I can't run in flats...!" the girl complained as she pointed at her white lacy flats that only covered her heels and toes.

Gao blinked as he looked in between the three and noted their similarities, not really remembering how Kasumi looked like.

"Wait. You're siblings?" Gao asked stupidly as he pointed at the emerald eyed teens. "You look nearly as old as each other!"

"I-is it that shocking?" Hikaru chuckled. "I suppose you can say that it's a thing in our family. Hey, you know our little sister, Kas, right? Minami Kasumi?"

Gao pondered a little as he shook his head, completely forgot who the girl was since he only caught tiny glimpse of her passing by a few times.

"Isn't she a friend of Yuna? You do know who Suzuki Yuna is right?" Hanako asked as a reply.

"We certainly do know her! Just not as personal as Kas..." the three said.

Gao and Hanako just gave nervous looking smiles to the group as they nodded.

"I don't think we actually know who Kasumi is.." Gao admitted.

"Who's Kas?" Drum suddenly piped up, earning a nervous smile from the twins.

"Figures... She's not much of a talker, you know?" Hiro sighed disappointingly. "Anyways, we should get back home now, possibly search for her on the way back. Good day to you, Gao, Hanako, and may your matches always be in your favor!"

"See you!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Good bye," Hikaru bid simultaneously with his twin sister.

"You must be twin siblings, Hikari and Hikaru right?" Gao suddenly asked.

The twins blinked and then smiled.

"I'm Minami Hikaru," the boy said, holding a hand up to himself formally.

"Minami Hikari at your service!" the girl jumped in, making her twin cringe a little. "See you again one day!"

The two siblings and their dragon were now waving their hands at Hiro and the twins who were leaving school campus, that was until...

"Wait, I think I do know who Kasumi is!" Gao suddenly said, hitting a fist into his palm. "But that's not really going to help them now."

"Oh well, let's go home. Dad is probably waiting for us to come back for your practice," Hanako said, running ahead and turning around to wait for his brother. "Kuguru and Baku are also waiting for us down the escalators!"

The boy nodded as he and Drum ran after his sister and boarded onto the moving staircase seeing a purple pig-tailed hair girl with round glass and large light ornaments in her hair standing next to a boy with brown hair and a large white band tied around his head.

'Thank god they didn't look up..' Kasumi muttered to herself, leaping off the tree she hid in and fixed her long ripped up maroon scarf.

"Are we going home now?" Valkyrie asked her buddy softly as she fixed her long ponytail and retied it into a loop. "Will that mean we're going to get home first or are we going home after them?"

"We're going home before they get home. Hiro's not going to activate his buddy skill if he's with Hikaru and Hikari," Kasumi reminded her buddy as she tugged on her dark grey glove on her right and her dark grey finger-less glove on her left before she touched the white medical eye patch covering her left emerald eye. "Hikaru and Hikari both don't have flight, teleporting, or speed abilities when Sheila Vanna and Keith Wanaid allows their gifted skills to them. Hiro wouldn't ask Aoihime to lend him her buddy skill especially if we can't catch up to him."

"That is true," Valkyrie spoke as she activated her own skill on her buddy.

Kasumi tugged on her light green vest with yellow hems decorated at the collars and pockets then pulled up her slipping see through shirt that allows people to view her white short shorts, brown belt, and tucked in dark navy blue tank top that has pink straps hidden by her scarf as she waited for her skill. Three big pairs of lavender and pink colored hollow wings were now visible behind the girl as it fazed in and back out into view from the base of the six wings to the tip.

"Shall we get going?" Kasumi asked as she lifted herself off the ground, the wings flapping effortlessly in sync.

Valkyrie nodded at her buddy as a pair of wings appeared behind her as well, taking off after her and officially leaving the school grounds without being caught by her siblings. The girl was now flying around at a moderate and relaxing pace as her buddy monster continued to fly a few inches behind her incase anything happened.

"Do you think your siblings are worried about you right now?" Valkyrie questioned quietly not really wanting to disturb the silence in the air.

"Don't worry, Valkyrie. They're used to me doing this by now," Kasumi replied as the monster nodded in agreement and understandingly.

Gao looked up in the sky and caught the girl with similar light blue hair as the siblings he was conversing with earlier, smiling to himself like a goofball as his friends continued their conversation with him.

"Gao, are you even listening to us right now?" Kuguru asked curiously as she looked up from her tablet. "This is for your decks and all your matches you may have in the future."

"Yeah, I'm listening," the boy said as he looked back at his friends and little sister.

"I can't wait for the Might Sunfighter to take on another challenge with a new opponent!" Hanako squealed excitedly. "You and Drum will be great as always! You'll win no matter what you face, right?"

"Us? Great? We'll be awesome out there, don't you worry about it!" Drum exclaimed energetically. "I'm totally pumped up!"

In response, the boy nodded and gave a thumbs up as he grinned brightly like the sun he always shown himself to be.

"Leave it to me!" he exclaimed.

"Even so, you should listen to what we have to say sometimes, bro," Baku said, sucking on a lollipop.

Apparently for Kasumi, she can hear the younger student's talk enthusiastically about buddyfight matches Gao may be facing in the near future though she chose to ignore it since it wasn't all that interesting in her opinion.

"Buddyfight... How is such a mere game so powerful to everyone in this world but me?" the girl began to ponder, unconsciously nose diving.

Valkyrie flew underneath her buddy as she held out her arms incase she didn't pull herself back up into the air and crashed into a building or anything in her way of some sort. The girl snapped out of her thoughts a second before she landed into Valkyrie and pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry. Did I worry you?" Kasumi asked blandly, patting at Valkyrie's arm reassuringly.

"Just a little," she replied. "We'll be home soon once we take a left turn right now. We went a little off course."

"Understood."

When the girl answered she looked down and noticed blue markings and stars slowly disappearing on the sidewalks and streets, possibly at the base of several buildings as well.

"She better not be flirting with random people again.." the girl sighed as she waved it off.

Fortunately for Kasumi, Yumiko wasn't flirting with anyone else for the day as she stopped by at Aibo Academy where there were still a few students who stayed back.

"I guess they did leave. Hmm, need to pick up the speed.." she thought aloud.

"You still managed to get Sofia and Shido though," Selene said, pointing at the student councils who came by.

"Well?" Shido asked the girl, raising a brow.

"You're probably going to have to hear it when we get back.." Yumiko said, not looking forward to it.

"Anything new?" Sofia asked.

"You'll have to hear that soon too," she replied as she earned a nod.

The well-known Ice Queen, Sofia Sakharov, then created a portal with the ability of her dark core and left with the arrogant Shido Magoroku and the mischievous Koyanagi Yumiko. Of course, they all went unnoticed. Kasumi and Yuna weren't aware of what Yumiko does anymore which does give her a little bit of relief.

"Are you okay? You look doubtful about something," Valkyrie suddenly asked.

"Just wondering about what the other two are doing right now," she replied as she looked back again, noticing that the marks were leaving quicker than usual. "..."

The two were able to make it back home without a problem before Kasumi's siblings came. The wings on both the monster and her partner disappeared as they landed and headed over to the front to unlock the door.

"I'm back.." she said to practically no one as she locked the door and pulled the yellow laces to take off her dark navy blue and pink shin length boots.

The girl tugged on her black biker shorts underneath her short shorts as she set her boots neatly in a corner, the brown heels on the boots facing the exit.

"I'll be returning to the card now," Valkyrie announced as she returned into the girl's hand.

"Okay," she replied as she walked over to her room, her white ankle socks causing her to slip clumsily on the wooden floor.

She was able to make it to her bedroom safely as she sat down and left Valkyrie, Brilliant Brunhildr's card on her desk along with her lavender and pink core deck. Before laying down for a quick break, the girl eyed her deck and then stared at the amber colored gem on the case blankly, laying down on her bed quickly after.

"Buddy... fight..." she said to herself again. "Hm, how boring."

Soon her siblings came home as well just as exhausted. They all noticed their youngest sister's shoes and sighed defeatedly. Hiro lazily took off his own brown and grey ankle boots, tugging off the black tied up laces and setting them next to Kasumi's as the twins kicked off their shoes in unison.

"Remember to pick those up," Hiro pointed out as he smiled and walked off to greet their sister.

"Okay," they replied.

Hikaru went over to wear his maroon sneakers with black straps were sent off to as Hikari did the same with her flats. They both then faced them in the same direction and set it down next to their siblings' own shoes before they followed after Hiro.

"Hello, Kas," Hikaru greeted as he entered the room with his twin.

"Hey," Hikari said brightly.

Kasumi looked over tiredly and held up her left hand to wave, taking off her gloves and scarf right after the silent greeting.

"I bet students thought you were some shady stalker today," Kasumi said irritably, pulling hard at Hiro's stretchy black wrist band on his right and letting it snap.

The eldest sibling flinched at the small pain and let out an awkward chuckle as he rubbed his wrist.

"Maybe a few did... Or more.." Hiro admitted. "But I certainly got to meet that buddyfighter, Mikado Gao, and his sister, Mikado Hanako."

"... Okay. Am I supposed to be interested in this?" she responded blankly. "Because I'm really not."

"Just as expected from our Kasumi..." the others sobbed hopelessly.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you have talked to him before," her brother continued. "He seemed to not know who you were when Hikaru asked for you at school."

"Then there is your answer," Kasumi grumbled a little. "It shows that we have never conversed."

Hiro, Hikari, and Hikaru knew that Kasumi never liked talking to people outside of the family unless she has taken an interest in them, but the fact that she isn't very comfortable talking to anyone always seemed to rub them the wrong way.

"I suggest that you to talk to him then," Hikari jumped in. "He's a really nice kid and it's possible that he won't get intimidated or scared by your appearance like everyone else does.."

Hikaru then pinched his twin sister's arm and frown as she flinched at the sudden pain. It was a look that sent the message 'Don't say that..!' to his twin and warn her.

'Oops, that's a bit too far,' she mouthed as she sent an awkward smile to her younger sister. "Forget I said anything about being frightened."

Hikaru wanted to slap his forehead after that, but held back.

"What we're trying to say is... that you should get out more often, you see?" the male twin said hesitantly.

"I can see that," Kasumi replied. "In which I say that I do get out."

"Yeah, for walks with Valkyrie," the three older siblings said disappointingly.

Kasumi only shrugged in response as she sat back up and untied her hair from her tiny winged hair tie. She then pulled out her homework and books to finish for the day.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be finishing my work and have a short walk right after," she said blandly.

The twins and Hiro sighed as they stood back up and headed out to their own rooms to start on their work as well.

"Just at least give it a try though, alright?" Hiro asked relentlessly.

"No," she said immediately.

"Please?" the twins joined in.

The girl groaned looked at her siblings with a straight face as she untied the medical eye patch, her long side bangs now covering it.

"If I said 'okay,' will you please stop begging?" she asked tiredly.

"That's a promise!" the three exclaimed, running back to their rooms.

"I'm not doing it today though... And if I fail to meet your standards, you'll only come back to pester me about it again.." she said, pushing away her long hair from her homework and pulling the locks on the floor up onto the bed so it wasn't dragging.


	3. Chapter 3

The portal Sofia created led back to Disaster's base in Photon Mines. It apparently nearly closed off on Shido's leg if he was a second slower.

"Hey! Watch it!" the boy with decently long straight sandy-blonde hair hollered. "Who knows what would have happened if I didn't make it out of there especially with the portals someone else creates!"

"Why don't you just pick up the pace?" the girl with pale blue hair asked, her icy blue eyes piercing into his slate ones.

"Or you could test it out and report to us what happens then," Yumiko suggested, earning a glare from the boy in a grey-green and white formal looking uniform.

"Okay, that's enough," a teen said as he played the giant organ in front of him.

The three went completely quiet as Yumiko stared boredly at the head of the Gaen Financial Group, Gaen Kyoya. The music stopped abruptly as the white and red haired boy dropped his arms back to his sides, turning around to reveal sharp slender looking orange eyes.

"Is there anything new for you to tell me for the day?" he asked the trio, playing around with the silver cross necklace around his black turleneck.

Shido and Yumiko were a little hesitant to say 'no' while Sofia had her usual expression.

"No, Master Kyoya, nothing new has come up on my half," she said bowing down and looking over at Shido. "Or his."

The boy flinched and quickly bowed with his arms straight by his legs.

"I'm sorry, I ended up losing the buddyfight match today! But I deemed no fighter to be capable of the dark core's use!" he exclaimed.

'No one really trust in what you see, Shido..' Yumiko thought as she crossed her arms together.

"And for your report, Yumi?" he asked, smiling innocently and folding his hands together.

"Nothing new and no progress, but the fact stll stands that the boy is stubborn. Especially when Yuna is around," she said as she gave a light shrug. "I wasn't able to catch sight of Gao either when I failed with Tasuku."

The boy with ears stood up from his seat and pulled up his white V-neck sweater to get a little more comfortable before he lowered his arms down to his sides. His hands were now touching his grey-brown slacks lightly.

"These reports aren't very satisfying, but I suppose they'll do. Sofia, Shido, you are dismiss. Please continue with your plans and work you have. Yumiko, I have a favor to ask of you.." Kyoya said, his voice dropping a little.

'Favor? Yeah right..' the girl thought as she smirked. "If you say so, Mister Master."

The other two bowed to the older teen and stalked off into different directions to leave the room individually as Yumiko's face expression dropped again.

"Now what?" she asked tiredly, crossing her arms again. "Just hurry up and do whatever you always do."

Kyoya raised an amused brow as he flicked her forehead.

"That's not how you speak to me and don't forget it," he said.

"Right, right... I'm not like Terumi, okay?" Yumiko muttered. "I can always go back on my words when I want, no longer help you with your plans. Besides, this place is only for me to kill time and not return home early."

The boy smirked as he grabbed her face and turned it directly at his, making sure they don't break eye contact.

"We could always have Sofia erase your useless memories," he stated, "as well as have you stay here with us for a living. You can't go against me, after all, I have the power to control. Everyone in this world are just mere puppets to me as of now. I have the ability to get rid of you when I want to."

"I can see that," she said stiffly, holding his arm incase he did anything else. "Now, want to let go? My head is starting to hurt with you forcing it up and holding me still."

Kyoya eventually stopped smiling, letting go of her face and trailed his hands over to her hair, grabbing one of her twin tails instead. The tug he gave on her hair hurt just as much as being grabbed a few seconds ago or possibly more. Keeping in a yelp and avoiding breaking eye contact, the girl began to mentally curse the boy off.

"Please do keep up the good work," he said, his words having no meaning to it. "I'll let you know I have something 'special' waiting for you if this continues. I'm sure you'll grow to like it."

"I surely would," she replied, holding in her sarcastic tone.

"I've noticed that you're beginning to ignore your job as a member of Disaster. Any who, you're dismissed as well," said Kyoya, suddenly flashing an innocent smile as he pulled off the hair tie in her hair. "You're mother must be worried about you right now. Go home and see to her well-being."

"You already know she doesn't actually care about what I do, so why should I?" the girl scoffed as she walked off with a missing hair tie.

The boy didn't really listen to what she said as he looked down at her pink pearled hair tie decorated with the two white ribbons at the end in the palm of his hand. By the time he looked back up to toss it at her, she had already left.

"Hm, guess she forgot about it or plainly didn't want it back," he commented, slipping it into his pocket and heading back to his organ.

"Jeez, that hurt.." Yumiko complained as she rubbed her jaw and head.

"He still has your hair tie," Selene pointed out.

"I don't care, I just don't want to see his face right now," replied the girl as she casually shrugged and untied her other braid. "Why can't he just pick on someone else?"

She then pulled her hair back behind her and allowed it to blend in with the two hanging locks she usually leaves hanging behind her when her hair was braided. It looked all wavy due to being braided for so long, but it didn't matter much.

"Did it not go so well this time around either?" Sofia suddenly asked, surprising the girl.

"Course not. Been failing to get what he wants. Sometimes I wish he did his own dirty work," Yumiko grumbled. "Please don't scare me like that."

"Don't speak about the Master that way," Sofia shot as she walked over to the girl, her white and silver tipped boots clicking on the floor. "Anyways, you are his favorite to have around in the group, so why complain?"

'More like his favorite to torture..'

"No one has been getting any luck lately either, but Rouga and possibly Davide may be successful this time around," the girl pointed out as she suddenly smirked. "Unless you are really admitting defeat to the likes of them. Have you given up yet?"

"Oh right, they're going after Kiri, huh? He's quite an easy target..." Yumiko said. "And no, I have not yet given up. I'm not that mentally weak."

"I have to agree with you on that," the girl in blue and white said. "But having an easy target or not, it shouldn't mean anything or affect us, especially in this group. I have a feeling that I should check on Rouga and that kid though incase he's pulling something funny from underneath us all. Just try not to be as useless as Shido."

"At least I know what I'm doing..." the girl said smirking. "Unlike Sir Idiot over there."

The hiding figure jumped when the girl raised her voice, both Yumiko and Sofia staring at him with a straight face. The boy poked his head out from behind the wall as he noticed Yumiko tapping her foot with her hands on her hips and Sofia playing with the white ruffles on the mid length sleeves of her teal blue short jacket stiffly.

"A-ahem...! And how did you know that I, the great Shido, was-"

"It was your puffy pants, you numb skull," Sofia interrupted as she turned around to face him, her periwinkle dress swaying with her.

He then looked down at himself and frowned, kicking his dark grey boots together.

"Ah- Right..." he said in defeat, drooping his shoulders decorated with red and gold.

The boy quietly sauntered over to the girls as he tried to get back into his character and cleared out his throat.

"I propose that we all should work together. I can be the leader of said group and you two will be my supporters!" Shido said confidently, holding his head up high.

"I refuse," the girls replied immediately.

"If you were our leader, the group would be a waste of time. No work would be done," Yumiko pointed out. "Besides, I don't even attend school at Aibo."

"You could always transfer if you ask, but with Shido here as leader, nothing will be accomplished for sure," Sofia agreed.

"H-hey, what's with you both soiling my name? I-I can be like Daddy too!" he exclaimed hesitantly.

"We're not talking about your Old Man, we're talking about you," the girls said. "You are hopeless without a partner-in-crime to help you with plans."

Shido's ego was now crushed completely as he finally stopped pestering the two about making him leader of a crummy group of three. Even if the two girls did agree to his so-called brilliant plan, his position of leader would have probably been stolen by Sofia.

"Look, I can come by and help you both anytime. After all, I do ditch school most times.." Yumiko told the two. "But never mind that, just contact me and I'll sneak into the student council office through a portal or something."

"That's an okay plan too..." Shido sulked.

"Better plan than have the Almighty Shido ruling us all.." she pointed out.

"I spent days thinking about it!"

Of course, that exclaim only earned him weird looks from both Sofia and Yumiko as silence took over.

"... Well then, you're officially useless to me.." Yumiko said. "No offense, Shido..."

"What a great leader we have," Sofia mused sarcastically as she began to clap softly. "You really didn't need to put much thought on your plan of creating a simple group of us three..."

"What do you mean by that? That's my greatest plan yet! I think," the boy said. "Besides everyone has the same target, just one is closer than the other."

"That's the smartest thing you ever said today!" Yumiko said in fake shock. "Everyone but me though. I still need to get around and leave school on random days."

"We'll go with Shido's little plan for once," Sofia jumped in as the boy's face changed into hope, "but no, you will not be the leader this time around either."

In response to her answer, the boy groaned in disappointment, but eventually agreed with the suggestion. Yumiko smirked in amusement as Shido pouted like a child and crossed his arms together.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere you know, Shido?" she stated in a commanding tone. "Look, leader or not, you're still that same idiot we have with us everyday."

"Says Master Kyoya's pet," the boy responded.

Yumiko's smirk faltered into a low dark glare once she heard the same nickname in a different wording again, lowering her head and intimidating Shido.

"I am no one's pet, you got that, Magoroku?" she growled, her buddy appearing incase she did anything reckless.

Shido backed away a little and nodded as he let out little whimpers in which indicated his fear towards the girl. Sofia on the other hand was just watching the two casually, sighing to herself.

"Okay, I got it! You're nobody's pet! Just don't attack me again!" he exclaimed, shielding his head and neck on the floor.

Yumiko sighed quietly as her expression quickly shifted back to the usual smile she always gave. Shido peered up at the two girls in front of him in fright and then stood back up once he caught himself laying on the floor with his butt stuck up into the air.

'Sometimes, I wonder why I even work with such scary people...' he thought, shivering a little.

"Now that that's handled carefully and out of the way," said Sofia," we can begin working together tomorrow. Our target: Mikado Gao. Yumiko can come anytime since she still has to deal with Ryuenji Tasuku and that annoying friend of his."

"Roger that," the other two replied.

"Yumiko, you really need to start using the portal more often," Shido suddenly told her.

"Not just yet, Shido. No one knows about me being a member just yet," she said. "It's best to stay alert than to get caught one day. Don't worry though, I'll use it when it's really needed. The best time is when everyone is in school and I'll guarantee to use it during that time."

The girl then began to walk off with her buddy again, knowing that Tasuku still must be at work at the moment. What she isn't sure of was if Yuna was with him still.

"Are you planning to continue with work right now?" Selene asked her buddy cautiously. "It might be a little strange since you never liked being in their headquarters."

"You have a good point right there..." Yumiko groaned as her skill was activated again. "How about we continue this when it's time for him to leave work then?"

The monster only smiled nervously as she nodded, but of course she had to ask another question Yumiko didn't think enough about.

"Do you know what time though?"

"... Err... No.." she replied as she skated off. "I would ask Yuna, but she'd just take it the wrong way as usual."

"Blame yourself for that, Yumi," Selene told her. "You flirt too much."

The girl groaned in response as went off to the park for the day, stopping and sitting down on a bench tiredly. Her buddy skill wasn't taken away just yet and left on if she needed to take off again.

"Work is as cruel as ever..." she mumbled as she tied up her hair into a ponytail. "Remind me WHY I even offered to help him in the first place?"

"To waste time and not see your mom?" a gruff voice asked, sounding completely confused.

The girl flinched and scooted over to the edge of her seat to see who it was behind her, her eyes wide in surprise.

"What is with you guys appearing out of nowhere like that?!" she exclaimed, frowning at the tan boy with long messy silver hair.

"And why are you just sitting here talking to your buddy? Aren't you supposed to be back with him right now?" he shot back.

"That's already done and passed, god... Do you need something?" she asked.

"No, nothing. Just saw you sitting here and wondered if you failed yet again. It sure looks like you haven't gotten any good info for our latest target."

"He is just really stubborn and will do whatever he can to protect people as well as those who he cares for," the girl said waving her hand dismissively. "That's the most I can get out of him so far. I'm sure you'd get as much," she grumbled. "Kyoya will probably do something about the police headquarters sooner or later though."

She then leaned back into the bench and rested her arms behind her, letting them dangle off the edge of her seat.

"He'll also chase any kind criminal down until he catches them successfully. I already told everyone that."

Rouga nodded and crossed his arms together as he closed his indigo colored eyes, his frown never leaving.

"That is true that those are his main characteristics, but maybe he has more hidden that you need to give a nudge at."

"I would ask you for your help, but me working with a criminal would just give it away," Yumiko muttered.

"Then don't ask me for my help," he stated casually.

"I wasn't going to, Wolf," said the girl as she rolled her eyes. "And how's your target doing?"

"None of your business," he suddenly snapped.

Yumiko rose a brow and stood up from the bench, turning around to see him more clearly. Suddenly snapping like that was something he was known to do whenever he spoke with her, but this time it happened a little too early with a topic he's never gotten mad at before.

"Forget I asked then, but I do feel like someone's going to get to him before you do. A person who wants the job done right," she shrugged. "Just a minor thought by the way."

"Thanks for the unneeded concern, but no one will actually take him away from me that easily," the boy answered, smirking to himself.

'Keep dreaming..' she thought. 'There could only be that one person who always does her job..'

"Now that we're speaking about each other's targets, I haven't seen Kiri around. Why is that?" Selene decided to ask.

"We can not answer you both that question," Armorknight Cerberus told the monster. "Sorry, but it's classified.

"Not really classified. I can track you both down quite easily..." Yumiko said awkwardly.

The boy in black only groaned and scratched the back of his head irritably, knowing that the girl usually is capable with tracking down any members of Disaster like Sofia. They both were like detectors of Disaster's entire group.

"Are you going to tell anyone if we did tell you?" Rouga then asked.

"Is it that important to keep away from a member? Or was Sofia's guess right?" the girl asked, raising a brow curiously.

"I knew it. Of course she'd be onto me after hearing that the boy suddenly went missing or was kidnapped by the criminal known as 'Wolf.' Davide is already ready for him to fall into his grasp once he moves- Wait, when is he moving again?"

"I already told you this twice and you didn't listen because you didn't want to. Within two days from now, he'll move to his new school where Davide is waiting for him."

"Right..." he growled, closing his eyes even though only his left eye was visible. "I'm currently training him right now."

"Even though no one said you needed to?" Yumiko urged.

"Yes. Even though Kyoya said nothing about training the targets. Sofia will probably do something about it once she finds out."

"Or so, she already has found out."

The boy blinked as he handed his spear in his right hand over to his left.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why else has she been onto you? She's been watching everything we've been doing when she could," Yumiko stated dully, her smile slightly fading. "Well, it's getting late now. I should head back home before my mom forgets to eat again."

"Is she really as lazy as you claim her to be?" Rouga asked uncomfortably. "I don't think I'll actually be able to live with someone like that.. especially if that's an adult."

The girl shrugged in response as she quietly held up a hand to bid a silent farewell, turning around to leave.

"I guess you eventually get use to such things sooner or later. Not like it matters much."

Leaving the boy and his giant white three headed dog that bore gold and silver weapons, Yumiko began to grumble to herself again.

"Just what can I do to get out of the danger zone?" she asked. "But then again, I'm always in the danger zone when I'm around Kyoya himself."

"Cause he enjoys picking on you," Selene suddenly said.

"I can see that.." the girl said, making clutching motions with her hands irritably. "Can't get mad at him for so long though, I've grown quite used to his treatment already which is not a good thing..."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been quite busy. Anyways, I'll be spamming with what I've posted on Quotev and Wattpad. Enjoy~**

 **~stormy003**


End file.
